dark side of light
by genripper
Summary: this was done for a request, shinn x lycus, lemion, mature readers only


This fic is being done by request from; Overlord Azer Khushrenada

I hope you enjoy it. As always comments welcome by all. And request as well

The dark side of light

It was one of the strangest twists of this war. I shinn aska Have found my self trapped, and stranded with a pink hair traitor to her own kind, known as lycus kline. I have done everything I possable could to ignore her and to make the best of our current situation. However the stuck up bitch is driving me up the wall working to try and make me her friend.

At this very moment she is rambling on about am I doing the right thing following the chairman. Finally I couldn't take her high pitched voice any longer

Will you shut up already, I screamed at her. Will you stop trying to sway me from my path I don't care what you have to say I follow my own eyes, mind, and heart. The only thing your good for is running your mouth and most likly a damn good fucking.

I was shocked that I even said that. It was rude and uncalled for even by my standards. And even worse was I actually felt bad about the hurt look on her face. She sat there for a while before she spoke quietly and with an unusual somber heaviness to her normally high energetic voice.

Yes its true I speak my mind, for too long I and the rest of the world have held there tongs. I am not trying to bring you on our side rather simply to encourage you to use your own voice with your own people. Oh and by the way I am a damn good fuck, shame you're not a nicer person. You're a very good looking Young man I would love to have my way with you.

I couldn't believe I was hearing this from the galaxy's for most goodie two-shoes. Everyone assumed she was either a virgin or a total whore. I was mildly amused at that last thought, after all I was I hormone filled young guy right?

What's the matter don't thing I could be like any other girl with wants and needs? I was with both athrun and kira; they are both hot as hell and of course hold personality traits. Some of those traits I can see within you.

WHAT! How dare you accuse me of having traits of known traitors! I would sooner kill my self then be like them.

Oh really? Well you better get on with it. You have those traits, and there lust. Go on kill you self.

I pulled out my knife, and looked at her. She had a smirk on her face, you don't think I will do it do you? Well feast your eyes onto this, as I plunged the knife deep into my chest at full force. I collapsed gasping for air and blacked out.

I awoke sometime later, half naked on the floor the knife no longer in me and my wounds cleaned and dressed. I saw lycus sitting sleeping in a chair, she really was a beautiful girl. God how she could see right through me, I really did kind of like to fuck the sit out of her. I quickly slipped back into sleep and began to dream about her.

I began to awake to a strong scent of pleasant perfume. I saw her above me changing my dressing. She looked at me with genuine concern in her eyes as she asked me a simple question, why?

It was a question I wasn't sure I could answer. Oh sure I could say I wanted to just prove you wrong. Yet that sounded kind of patetic, so I finally settled on something I truly believed, I told her simply, I am not a traitor.

She looked at me and said softly, neither are they. They have never betrayed anything they loved or believed in.

They fight agienst the plants, the chairman himself. How can they not be?

The don't fight for nations, for honor, nor glory. They fight for people, for peace, for the end of any war. If I was start a war they would fight agienst even me to end it, that's how committed they are to protecting people and peace.

Eeeeemmmm, I can sort of see what your getting at there. Is that the quality u see in me?

No, What I see is far more personal.

How so u barely know me?

You have the kindness, and desire to protect the ones you love, in that way I see kira in you. You have the passion, the drive and desire to give your all and do something about a situation rather than sit back, that's athrun in you. Both of those traits are what attracted me to each of them, its there best qualities.

So then where do I stand?

I like you a lot actually so do they, just in a very different way

Oh really? So where do we go from here lycus?

Now is the part I ride your cock till I bleed you dry.

I couldn't help but smile and laugh as she undid my uniform paints and ran her hand along my throbbing member. She giggled when it sprang out at her and she could see the size. I wanted to move into a different position she pushed my back and told me not to move so much she would all the work tonight.

I did what I was told and oh how I was glad I did. She ran her and over my body as she sucked genteelly on my balls, and worked her way up from my base with ever so gentile warm kisses till she reached the top. Then she devilishly took me into her mouth slowly deliberately drawing it out. Once she was all the way down she went to work in way I never thought possible. It didn't take long till I shot long generous shots onto her face and down her throat.

She slurped down ever drop and smiled at me. She then stripped down and straddled me; she spread her self and guided her self onto my cock. I was in a different world as I felt her slide over me. Her warmth evolving me the soft yet tight feeling she provided was something I had never experienced with any other girl. She went slowly at first I ran my own hands over her petite body happily playing with her well endowed breasts. She leaned forward and kissed me and picked up the pace. Her jouncing on me was defiantly causing me pain that was simply ignored. I wanted this more than I have ever wanted anyone in my life.

I was getting ready to cum; I could feel it would be a large strong one by the tightness in my own body aching to be relished. I told her I was ready to and she should get off.

Never I want you to cum in me. I want to take your load and who know I might be able to have your love child, a wild thrilling thought don't you think?

I was defiantly wasn't in any shape argue I simply let her keep going, helping to guide her as she picked up speed. Finally I arched and yelled as I came deep in her, smiled and said it was her turn she kept riding me playing with her self till she came too. I felt her tighten around me when it happened and her juiced ran down onto me.

She got off me and decided to lie down next to me, and we drifted off into slumber. The nest day she cleaned both herself and me up. And just in time too as our distress calls were being answered. Both of us were being returned to our respective sides by a neutral humanitarian group. I asked her if I would ever see her again, she simply smiled at me and said out there in space among the stars there will always be a place and time we shared together. The she left to board her ship and I could help thinking of the women I had hated, loved, lost, and here memory would haunt me forever.

Once I was on my own ship I realized in my uniform pocket was a letter:

Shinn,

We are the light that leads people on both our sides. We must continue to do so for peace for all our sakes. But with light follows darkness, and it is in that darkness that we will always have each other and be our own burning light together for as long as cherish each other silently in our hearts.

-lycus.


End file.
